Xander and his two Lovers: The Beginning
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Xander finds a place to belong. SLASH COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see in this story. I hold no claim to anything. I make no money off this story.

Chapter 1: Xander and his Lovers: The Beginning

Xander sighed as he was once more sent out to get the donuts for the research party they were having at the library. It was getting old. It seemed Buffy thought he was not good enough for more than going on food runs. Xander sighed again and ran a hand through his brown hair. 'What do I do now?' He thought when he saw the store had been closed down. He sighed and looked up at the sky to stare at the full moon. He never saw the three pairs of yellow eyes following him. He was almost back to the library when his stalkers pounced on him.

Xander jerked awake with a gasp. He looked around wildly before laying his head in his hands. He had been dreaming of the night he had been turned into a lycanthrope. He was actually a pan-were, a person infected with more than one strand of lycanthrope, in his case a cross between wolf, leopard, and hyena.

After being bitten he had woken the next morning still in the same place as he had been attacked. By the time he made it home it was time for school, which he skipped. It wasn't until a few hours later that his 'friends' even noticed he had been missing and came over to yell at him. It was after Buffy had called him 'Attention and power seeking' that he had decided it was time to leave.

It had been quick work for him to bully his parents into emancipating him once they learned he wouldn't be coming back looking for money. He had gathered his life savings that he had been saving for a road trip and got on the first flight to St. Louis. Boy had he been surprised to find that, not only did vampires have souls, but they were legal! After he had gotten that fact around his head he had found an apartment on the edge of the Blood District and a job as a stripper at a place called Guilty Pleasure.

Xander looked up from his hands to see that it was only 3 in the afternoon he still had a few hours before he had to get to work. With a sigh he got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore today, and made his way to his closet to change. He might as well go get something to eat.

After changing into a pair of leather pants that looked painted on and a blood red shirt that barely covered his fit body. He looked at his reflection and left with a smirk on his face. He made his way to The Lunatic Café, whistling the entire way. When he finally made it he had to stop outside the door to concentrate on masking his lycanthrope. When it was hidden he went in, not noticing the man standing in the alley behind him, watching.

About an hour before it was his time to go on at Guilty Pleasure, and an hour of Listening to the so called Werewolf King getting yelled at by the so called Wereleopard Queen, He couldn't actually see them, They were in the backroom, both of which made Xander glad he didn't make himself known to the both of them, Xander got up and made his way out of the Café.

He was about to turn the corner down the street from the Café when one of the other strippers from the club came up behind him. "Hey Xander," it was Jason, the most likable one of all those who worked at Guilty Pleasures. Xander turned and smiled at him, "Hey Jason, What's up?"

Jason just smiled at the question and swung an arm around the strange mans shoulders. "I just thought you might like to ride to work with the most handsome werewolf you know." He commented with a flourish.

Xander laughed, "Well when you introduce me too a handsome werewolf I'll be sure to ask him for a ride." Truthfully Jason was the only werewolf he knew, and he had only seen the ones that worked at Guilty Pleasures. Xander smiled at the faux hurt look on Jason's face before hugging him.

Jason laughed and hugged back making sure not to squeeze too hard before leading him to his car. They laughed and joked the entire way to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings

A year after moving to St. Louise found Xander actively avoiding the major players in its preternatural community. It seemed his friendship with Jason had caught the attention of Jean-Claude, the Master of the City. He had quit his job at Guilty Pleasures and cut contact with Jason, just to avoid him. He now worked for a construction company that didn't allow its workers to work passed nightfall. He lasted about a month before Jason caught up with him after work.

He had just finished work on furnishing for a recently constructed mansion and was on his way home when he felt a werewolf coming up behind him. He quickened his pace, eager to get home and away from his pursuer. He got maybe five blocks away from his home when he heard his name being called.

"Xander, wait up!" It was Jason, Xander groaned and turned the corner and started running. He made it to his door before he noticed Jason was still following him. He groaned again and started banging his head on the door. With a growl he motioned a confused Jason into his apartment. With a sigh he followed him in and closed the door with a definite snap.

He sighed when he looked up and saw the look on Jason's face, a mixer of hurt and anger, with just a dash of curiosity. After a minute or two of silence, Jason finally asked the question that was bothering him. "Why did you quit?"

Xander just sighed and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands as he let his shields down. He flinched at the shocked sound that escaped Jason.

"You're a pan-were…" Jason said, amazed and slightly fearful. Xander just nodded and put his shields back up. "How…"

Xander sighed and looked up, meeting the fearful gaze. "It happened awhile ago, maybe a year or two," he began, holding up a hand to stop the questions he could tell were coming. "I'm very good at shielding, that's why no one noticed." He explained as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. He made himself and Jason a cup of coffee and once more went to sit on the couch. He took a drink and went on explaining.

"I was walking home when I was jumped by three were's, they bit me at the same time and left me for dead." He said as he drained his glass. "That's pretty much all that matters." He finished, conveniently leaving out the parts about his friends. He looked up to see the look on Jason's face; it was a mixture of wonder and indecision. Xander sighed; he knew why he was so indecisive.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, only to have Xander once more interrupt him. "Let me guess, you have to inform the Master of the City." He sighed when he saw Jason nod sadly. "Fine, but I don't want those idiotic royals to know about me." He growled, he saw the confused look on Jason's face. "The wereleopard Queen, and Werewolf King," He clarified as he stood and started pacing.

Jason nodded, "I can try, but they are bound to Jean-Claude." Xander just growled and continued to pace. Jason sighed sadly and left to inform his master about the Pan-were that had been right under their noses.

Xander watched as he left, his thought on how to best get out of St. Louis. He knew his time was up, either he would have to leave or end up tangled in the ropes of were politics. He sat and started thinking, only to jump an hour and a half later when there was a knock at the door. He knew who it was.

With a final sigh he went and opened the door, and there stood the Master of the City. Jean-Claude was like sex on legs, his long raven black hair cascaded down his back, it contrasted vividly with the pure white, silk shirt. The black leather pants he wore looked like they had been painted on.

Xander sighed and, making sure not to look directly into his eyes, he invited him in, barely taking notice of Jason, who stood behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xander sighed as he shut the door behind the fidgeting werewolf. He groaned and started banging his head on the closed door, effectively giving himself a giant headache. He kept banging his head until he heard a throat being cleared behind him. With a defeated sigh he turned to look at the vampire staring imperiously at him. "Umm… Hello." He said as he made his way back to the couch.

"Bonjour, mon cache," The Master said as he observed the defeated looking pan-were. He smirked lightly when he heard the slight moan that came at the sound of his voice.

Xander couldn't help the groan that escaped when he heard the liquefied sex that laced the vampire's voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long before he did something embarrassing. It was only a matter of time since all three of his beast were submissive to those they felt could dominate them, which, thank god, wasn't any of the current were leaders. Except the wereleopard king, he was really the only one… Xander shook his head to clear the ramblings that were ping-ponging their way around his skull.

While Xander tried to get his thoughts under control, Jean-Claude observed the strange man that had once worked for him. He had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to glitter with the golden flecks that showed he was a Lycan, He was about to Jean-Claude's shoulders, thought the master vampire couldn't be sure since the boy was still hunched over thinking. The vampire couldn't help but wonder what was hidden under the grey construction uniform.

Jason watched, completely oblivious to the others thoughts. He hoped his friend would be able to stay in St. Louis; he was the only person who didn't treat him like he was an idiotic child, no matter how he acted.

Xander growled lightly and shook his head again and sighed, he slowly looked up at the Master of the City. "How can I help you?" He asked, his calm voice surprising even him.

The vampire master just raised an eyebrow and gave him the once-over, bringing a shiver to Xanders body. He knew what the vampire wanted, he just didn't know if he should let his shield down in front of the man. He had trusted Jason enough not to tell the Lycan royals but he didn't know if he could trust the vampire not to tell.

While Xander debated Jean-Claude sent a small smirk to his Pomme-de-Sang and moved so he was behind the unsuspecting man. He wrapped an arm around the man's chest, his other hand moving to tangle in the brown locks. He chuckled when Xander jumped with a small squeak when he finally noticed the predicament he was in.

AN: Sorry for the shortness, I would post more, but I was up all night and just can't focus. But I wanted to at least post this much before I crashed. I'll post more probably later today, if not then definitely tomorrow! Don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xander stiffened when he realized he was trapped by the master vampire. 'How the hell do I get into these situations,' he thought as he tried to find a way out of his current predicament. He groaned when the Master vampire chuckled and licked his neck. Though that didn't compare to what went through him when the vampire started talking.

"Mon Pomme says you have a secret that you kept from the Lycan's." Jean-Claude said, his hand tightening in the soft brown locks. He grinned when Xander nodded, "Show me."

Xander dropped his shields, cursing his submissive nature for giving into the dominate vampire. He gasped when he felt himself being pulled tighter against the cold, hard chest. Xander whimpered at the shiver that went through his body when the vampire started kissing his now fully exposed neck.

"Your power is impressive," the vampire whispered before he continued to kiss and suck at the man's neck.

It was all Xander could do not to moan as Jean-Claude continued to play with his neck. He did moan in disappointment when he stopped at the sound of Jason, whom they had both forgotten was there, cleared his throat. Xander whimpered when he felt himself being moved to sit on the couch. He looked up at the vampire with glazed eyes, only to see him smirking at him. He watched when he approached Jason, speaking in hushed tones.

Jason watched as his master 'talked' to his friend. He knew Anita wasn't going to like this, not that he cared, he didn't particularly like Anita and he thought Jean-Claude would be good for his friend. He looked down at his watched and, seeing the time, cleared his throat to get his masters attention. He waited as Xander was led to the couch, only to remind Jean-Claude that he had an appointment with Anita and Richard to discuss the fact that a sorcerer in Paris had found a way to remove the marks without any damage being done to the people involved.

Jean-Claude sighed; he would have to leave this interesting young man. He moved to stand next to were the pan-were was still sitting and, tangling his hand into the brown hair again, he pulled the boys head back and, with a whispered "Don't leave," he kissed him and left with a smirk.

Xander groaned and flopped down onto the couch, his arm coming to rest over his eyes. "How do I get myself into these messes?" He wondered out loud as he stood and went to get a drink of the scotch Giles had gotten him hooked on. "Now what am I supposed to do?" With a sigh he took another drink and headed off to bed.

Once again sorry about the shortness, this just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. The next chapter should be longer but I can't make any promises. Sorry. If there is any pairing or kink you would like to see put it in a review! I would love some more ideas!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the shortness, I don't have a lot of time anymore. Sorry. I will try to update more quickly and with longer chapters, but I can make no promises. Sorry

Chapter 5

Xander woke to his doorbell ringing. With a groan he went to answer it, only to find a package on his doorstep. With a confused frown he looked around before shrugging and taking it in. He opened it and gasped, it was a collar of all things. A collar covered in diamonds, ruby, and emeralds. Xander blinked in shock until he noticed the note. Picking it up he groaned at what it said.

'My dear pan-were,

Here is something special for you to wear tonight. Jason will be by to pick you up around 8. I hope to see you very soon.'

Xander sat down and started banging his head on the table. He knew he should have left town before Jason had a chance to corner him. "Now what do I do?" He wondered aloud as he stared at the collar. He knew what it would mean if he wore it and he really didn't want to become some vampires pet. Especially if it meant coming to the attention of the local lycanthropes, which he would seeing as how they were all pretty much bound to the Master Vampire. Xander groaned again, his head once more meeting the table, the collar sitting innocently next to his, now red, head.

Xander watched the clock as it ticked away. 6:55, only an hour and five minutes till the end of his life as he knew it. He couldn't decide on what to wear so he just went with a simple black silk shirt and a pair of black leather pants. He hadn't put on the collar, wanting to see if he could get away with not wearing it.

Xander jumped when he heard his doorbell ring again. 'I really need to take that stupid thing out and make people knock.' He thought tiredly as he answered it, sighing when he saw it was Jason with an apologetic smile on his face. He motioned the werewolf in and closed the door with a soft 'snap.'

"What are you doing here so early?" Xander asked when he noticed only five minutes had passed since he had last checked the clock.

Jason gave him a sad smile, "Jean-Claude want to make sure you wore the collar." He whispered, watching his friend's reaction. He chuckled slightly when he heard the man groan and saw him bang his head against the nearest wall. "You know it's not that bad…" He said, trying to reassure his friend.

"What's not bad?" Xander asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Belonging to Jean-Claude," Jason said, smiling at the surprised and scared expression on the other man's face. "If you consent to it, none of the Lycan's can lay claim to you," he continued, his smile widened when he saw Xander seriously considering the offer.

Xander thought about it and he seriously couldn't figure out which of the two choices was the worst evil. Either he became property of the Master of the City, or he wound up in a constant battle for 

survival and dominance, and being the submissive that he was thanks to his lycanthrope, he knew he would be at the bottom of the totem pole. With a sigh he made his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The Queen of short chapters and cliff hangers is back! I found out I can update on weekends when I come home! There will be a lot of updates come Christmas cause I get a MAJOR BREAK! So, hope this tides you over till then! (Or at least until next weekend. :P)

Chapter 6: I'M BACK!!!

Xander was sulking in the back of the Limo Jason had arrived in. They had just left his home a few minutes ago having finally agreed on an outfit that went with the collar. Jason had decided that what Xander was wearing didn't fit the look of the collar so had raided his wardrobe to pick something more 'suitable' for him to wear. Needless to say, Xander was banging his head against the wall before they left, Xander now dressed in an almost sheer red shirt and a pair of black, skin tight jeans. Jason made sure Xander wasn't wearing any boxers.

Xander was broken from his thoughts when they finally pulled up to the Circus of the Damned. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' He thought as he made his way out of the car, Jason following behind. "Here we go," Jason said as he led the still pouting Xander inside.

"Stop pouting Xander," Jason said with a slight smile, "I promise it won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Xander mumbled as he followed his friend into the dark underground fortress. He tried to remember where they were going but he quickly got confused and stopped trying. After a few more twists and turns he asked the question that was bouncing around his head. "Jason, will you be in the room with me?" He quickly got his answer when he saw his friend stiffen.

"Jean-Claude has asked to see you alone." Jason said, his voice strained as he came to a stop in front of a cloth covered room. "He is waiting for you in here." Was all he could say before leaving his friend with a, he hoped, reassuring look.

END of Chapter…. Is it the end for today??? If I get enough reviews, I'll post more before I leave tomorrow… So REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xander took a nervous breath as he made to knock on the door only to suck in a breath when he heard a sinful voice from beyond the door. "Enter, my dear Pan-Were." Xander gulped and opened the door.

The room was completely black, with white swirls marking the walls in intricate designs. Even the furniture was made of the blackest leather. Xander didn't look at the room though, his eyes instantly found those of the vampire that was lounging gracefully on a chair straight in front of him.

Jean-Claude was wearing only a pair of skin tight black pants that made him look like sex on legs. His pale skin looked like living marble as he took unneeded breath. Xander looked at him funny, "Why do you breathe when you don't need to?" He asked bluntly, shivering at the sound of the resulting laugh.

"Ah, Ma nouvelle petite Pomme," The master vampire said with a seductive smile as he stood and approached the unmoving pan-were. "So glad you could make it." He whispered, running a cold hand over the now gasping chest.

Xander could barely think; the vampires' powers had a not-so-surprising effect on him. All he seemed to want to do was whimper and bare his neck to the powerful vampire. 'And he's barely even spoken.' Xander was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the vampire circling around behind him, until he felt the cold hand circling his neck softly. Xander gulped as Jean-Claude tilted his head back to the vampires' shoulders, completely exposing his venerable neck to the smirking vampire.

AN: Should I leave it there tonight? :}


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xander gasped in surprise when he felt the vampire kiss his bared neck. His breath was coming out in sharp pants as the vampires powers slowly caressed him as the smirking vampire continued to play with the pan-were's neck. He let out a whimper when the vampire started playing with the collar, a pleased chuckle coming from the Master of the City.

"I see Mon Loupe convinced you too wear my gift," the vampire whispered as he trailed a finger along the edge of the gift.

All Xander could do was groan, Jean-Claude's other hand was playing with his cloth covered nipple. He yelped when the playing fingers pinched, "I believe I asked you a question," Jean-Claude growled, tightening his hand around the leather bound neck.

Xander groaned, eyes widening, "Yes," he whimpered out. Xander shivered when he heard the warning growl. He knew what Jean-Claude wanted, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for what it would mean.

Jean-Claude knew why the boy was hesitating, which was the only reason he only growled at the delicious pan-were. He may have been pushing the boy to hard, but he couldn't wait as long as he should. Trouble was coming and he needed the boys' power. After the claiming, he had decided, he would give the boy whatever space he desired until Xander came to him himself. The Master vampire was startled from his thoughts when he heard the boy speak.

Xander thought about the pros and cons of what he was about to do. If he submitted to the vampire, he wouldn't have to deal with the stupidly complicated pack politics; on the other hand, he would be a male vampires pet. It really wasn't a choice. He gulped and spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jean-Claude smiled softly when he heard the whispered words. "Yes master." Jean-Claude growled and sank his fangs into the soft flesh where Xanders shoulder met his neck, just shy of the collar.

Xander screamed as his body turned to jelly with every blow of pleasure the vampires bite forced on his pliant body. Xander couldn't help the groan of disappointment that escaped when Jean-Claude finally released his neck.

Jean-Claude smirked as he felt his new pet shudder as the vampires warmer hand stopped playing with his pebbled nipples and moved down to play with the buttons of his leather pants. "You are delicious Ma petite Pomme," the vampire growled as he unbutton the panting were's pants.

Xander could barely understand what was going on, still high from the vampires bite. 'Something tells me I'm not going to want to leave,' was the last rational thought in his mind as he felt his pants being ripped off him. He gasped when the warm hand encircled the erection he hadn't even noticed he had.

Jean-Claude smirked at the sounds his new pet was making. He was going to have fun with this delectable creature. Within a few minutes the growling vampire had the limp boy completely bare to the room.

Xander yelped when he was quickly picked up and carried over to a bed he hadn't noticed. He gulped and whimpered when he saw the look on the vampires face as he towered over the bed. Xander whimpered pleadingly as he wriggled on the silk sheets, loving the way it felt on his bare skin.

Jean-Claude growled in pleasure as he watched Xander wriggle on the black silk. Jean-Claude could feel the ardeur rising to the surface. With a final growl he pounced on the whimpering boy, delighting in the squeal that came from the panting boy.

Xander loved the feeling of the hard, clothed body as the vampire pinned him to the bed and started to devour his mouth. He moaned as he felt a nimble tongue tasting every last nook and cranny of his more than willing mouth.

Jean-Claude snarled as he tasted the pan-were's delicious taste; wild innocence. It was intoxicating. With the kiss, Jean-Claude knew he wouldn't give up the pan-were. Now he was even happier that the others in the triumvirate had decided it would be best for everyone if they broke all ties and they each got what they wanted. Anita and Richard got to be together, and Jean-Claude got to keep control of the wolves, Richard had handed over control of his pack to the vampire when he learned he no longer had to deal with being Ulfric, and leopards, Anita just wanted a normal life so it wasn't very hard to convince her to give her ties to the Nimir-Raj to Jean-Claude.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a few moments before Jean-Claude finally ended the kiss, remembering that the boy still needed air. He smirked at the disheveled look Xander wore as he panted under the sexy vampire. Jean-Claude smirked. "Do you consent to be my pet?" He whispered, loving the trembling the vibrated his body from the pan-were beneath him.

Xander couldn't help but groan when heard the question. He could barely think, and the vampire was asking him such an important question? What a pain. He groaned out a "Yes Master," as the vampire tightened his hold on the boy's body, one hand still holding his arms above his head, while the other once more occupied itself with playing with the erection poking him in the thigh.

Jean-Claude gave him a feral look as he dragged the boy up the bed and tied his hands above his head. He smirked at the desperate look on Xanders face. "I think it best you know what you're getting yourself into," He said, answering the unspoken question before sliding down until he was face to face with a very perky mini-Xander. "Lovely my pet," Jean-Claude purred as he licked the hard flesh, loving the sound of his pets screams of pleasure. He chuckled, licking the spot behind his straining balls.

Xander couldn't stop the sounds that were escaping his gasping lips. He just loved the feelings coursing through his restrained body. But that was nothing to the feelings that sprang on him when he felt his new masters fangs piercing the skin so near to his member.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jean-Claude watched as his new pet slept, having fainted when the master vampire bit into his soft flesh. The Master-of-the-City smirked as he felt the ardeur purring in contentment. It had been awhile since it had been so satisfied, 'All the more reason to keep my newest pet close.' He turned when he heard the door opening; he smirked at the sight of his Pomme-de-sang standing there in nothing but a pair of leather pants, having just finished his set at guilty pleasures.

Jason looked at the bed and smiled slightly at the sight on his disheveled friend, before turning his gaze on his amused Master. "I see you had fun," He said cheekily only to gasp when his master was suddenly behind him, a warm hand wrapped around his throat from behind. He calmed slightly when his master chuckled.

"But of course, Mon Loup," Jean-Claude whispered into the now panting wolfs ear. "He is simply exquisite." Jean-Claude smirked at the groaning whimper that escaped his Pomme-de-sang. He couldn't wait until he could see both his boys together. "Now, Mon Loup, tell me why you disobeyed my order to not disrupt me."

Jason gulped and stammered out his answer, "A...Anita is yelling for you," He whimpered when the hand tightened around his neck. "She…she insists she must see you." Jason let out a sigh when he felt his master leave the room after one last order.

"Do not leave him."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jean-Claude stalked angrily towards were Anita was waiting. All the Master vampire wanted was to be left alone with his new pet. He stormed gracefully into the room, arching an eyebrow at the angry animator before him, after all with their ties cut; she no longer had the strength to be a necromancer. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your sudden arrival?" The Master Vampire purred as he looked around at the other occupants of the room.

Micah stood next to a kneeling and shaking Nathaniel, one of his hands petting the submissive kitten. He met the vampires' eyes for a second before looking away. Damien stood not far from the leopards, anger flowing off him in waves. After looking at them curiously for a moment he turned his attention back to the pissed off animator.

"What's this I hear about you getting a new pet?!" Anita screamed as she stalked towards Jean-Claude. 'What does he think he's doing he knows I don't want him dating men,' she thought with disgust, completely ignoring the fact that they were no longer dating. As far as she was concerned she may have given up her station and extra powers, but the men in her life loved her so of course they would continue to do what she wanted.

Micah shook his head as Anita started yelling at Jean-Claude, he knew what was going on in her head. It didn't take a genius to figure out. What he couldn't understand was what it had to do with him. As far as he was concerned the leopards were now completely his, though he knew he was now bound to Jean-Claude he also knew the vampire wouldn't try to completely take over.

Damien honestly didn't know why he had to be here; with the bond to Anita gone he could finally leave her. He watched the couple fight until Anita stormed out of the room, obviously thinking he and Micah would follow her. The vampire turned to see Micah slowly petting a distraught Nathaniel.

Jean-Claude turned to the others in the room with a low growl. All he wanted after his encounter with Anita was to go back to his room and play some more with his new pet. He stopped growling when he remembers something. His glare turned calculating. "Micah, Nathaniel," he whispered, loving the shiver that went down the male leopards spines at the sound of his voice. "I have a favor to ask you."

Xander woke with a groan, barely registering where he was when the memories of before came rushing back to him. His face turned scarlet at what had happened between him and his new master. He shivered at the thought, whether from fear or pleasure even he didn't know. The pan-were looked around to see if he could find the vampire, hoping he would have a chance to sneak out.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," A voice behind him said making him jump. He turned to see Jason smirking slightly at him, a tray of food lying next to him on a dresser he hadn't seen before. Xander suddenly realized that he was STARVING. He started to get up only to fall back with a groan.

Jason chuckled at the sound. He knew what Xander had to be going through, the first claiming bite was intense. His smirk still in place, he made his way over to his annoyed friend. "Here ya go," He said cheerfully, ignoring the glare Xander through his way as Jason moved him so he was sitting against the head bored, the tray of food on his lap.

Xander just continued to glare at him as he ate the rare steak. A few minutes later he finished the last of the food and turned to his suddenly twitchy friend. "Why are you so nervous, Jason," he asked with a sigh. "The worst has to be over."

Jason gulped before shaking his head, "Sorry Xander but there's more to a pet claiming then just the first claiming mark."

"Like what?" Xander growled as his eyes flashed gold.

Jason gulped, "Well, you see…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xander groaned and banged his head against the headboard of the bed he was laying on. 'My life sucks!' He thought before glaring at his friend. "So you're telling me that I have to be 'claimed' by at least one person from all the factions under Jean-Claude's control?!" He exclaimed, growling at the nod he received. "How many factions does he control?" Xander asked his voice resigned.

Jason looked slightly guilty before explaining about how the leopards, wolves, and vampires all had to bind to him. "Not to mention the fact that when the binding is complete, you will need to have at least one leopard, wolf and hyena around for the full moon." Jason held up a hand to stop the retort he knew was coming. "After the binding you will have more power buzzing around inside you, so it will give your beasts a lot more power over each other. They will fight for dominance every full moon, with the help of the other were's you can move two of your other beasts without damage to anyone."

Xander looked wide-eyed at his friend. "How many people have to screw me before I can finally go home?"

Jason shrugged with a slight smile. "It won't be that bad Xander." He tried to reassure his friend, chuckling at the glare Xander sent him.

"Did you have to go through this?"

Jason smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm just a Pomme de Sang."

Xander gave him a look of annoyance before dropping his head back down to the bed.

Jason sighed, "Why don't you try to sleep some more, you're going to have a busy night."

Xander just groaned before nodding and dropping off to sleep. Jason watched him for a few minutes until his Master come back into the room, Micah and Nathaniel following behind. He looked at the vampire questioningly, only to receive a command to leave and make sure they were not disturbed for _any_ reason.

Jean-Claude watched as his wolf left, before turning to smirk at his soon-to-be pet. He smirked when he saw the boy was asleep. He turned to the leopards following him "help me get him ready." He ordered as he moved to the side of the bed. He started repositioning Xander, smiling slightly when Nathaniel came over to help. Within a few minutes, the still sleeping boy was tied spread-eagled to the bed. The master vampire smirked at the sight. He was going to enjoy his boy for as long as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 SHORT

Xander woke slowly and tried to rub his eyes only to find that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He was about to panic when he heard a now familiar chuckle sound from somewhere on his right, that was when he noticed he was also blindfolded. "I see your awake Ma Petite Loup." Xander just groaned as the voice slid over him, thought of what the vampire could do now that he was completely bound were bouncing around his head bringing him even closer to climax.

Jean-Claude watched as his pets erection grew, he turned his attention to the Nimir-raj and the young Nathaniel kneeling next to him. Micah was breathing harshly as his hand tangled itself into the long hair of the submissive leopard. They where going to have fun tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Xander couldn't believe he wasn't freaking out. Here he was, tied to a bed blindfolded, with a vampire and who knew what else, yet he was calm, well as calm as someone can be when tied naked to a bed. Before he could think to long on it he felt a hand that most certainly wasn't the vampires, slide along one of his bound legs. His breath hitched when a warm mouth enclosed his aching erection. A shiver made its way through his body when he heard his new master chuckle.

"Aw, Mon Petite Loup, you do look lovely like that," The vampire purred as he watched Nathanial suck off his new pet. Micah stood by the end of the bed watching as well, one of the leopards' hands caressing the soft skin of a bound leg. "Bound and willing," his purring voice continued as he made his way closer to the bed. "Normally, Mon Petite Loup," he said as he reached over to stroke the gasping lips, "I would wait until I knew you were ready before binding any one else to you, but" he whispered as one of his fingers slipped between the petal soft lips, "something is coming and I cant allow any others to have you." With that said Jean-Claude withdrew his finger and swooped down and roughly kissed the moaning pan-were.

Nathaniel looked up at the man he was pleasuring, delighting in the sounds he made. He had been worried and scared when Anita had handed over the pard over to the Master Vampire, but Micah had assured him and the other submissive's, that nothing would happen to them, at least nothing they didn't want.

Micah continued to play with the pale skin beneath his hand as he watch Nathanial, he had to admit, he had been worried and angered when Anita had basically thrown them away, but he found it easier to live with the vampire then with the Executioner, fewer expectations.

Xander, who still didn't know who it was sucking him and playing with his thigh, whimpered into the rough kiss as the suction around his hard flesh increased,. He parted his lips to the questing tongue, licking at it when it entered his mouth to explore. His whimpers turned to muffled cries as hand moved to play with his balls. So lost in pleasure, he barely noticed the mouth leave him and the voice that followed. Though he did notice when the questing mouth left his, a groan of loss following it.

"Master Jean-Claude," a soft voice repeated, gulping when the vampire turned his lust filled gaze to the leopard. "He is very close to finishing." Nathanial whimpered when the Vampire growled.

"We'll just have to fix that now wont we." The Master Vampire said, motioning Micah to bring a black box from on the dresser over to him. Smirking at the groans coming from the leopards when they saw what was inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Xander whimpered when he heard the sounds from above him. It made him wonder just what his master had planned for him. He didn't have to wait long before he felt the tight restrictions of a cock ring trapping his aching erection. The groan he gave was turned to a scream, when he felt something being pressed into his tight channel.

Jean-Claude smirked as his new pet began to writhe on the bed. He looked simply delicious lying there, tied up and helpless. A cock ring keeping him from reaching climax, and a vibrator being pushed into his tight heat by a very aroused Nimir-Raj, there were only two things missing from this picture. Jean-Claude smirked and motioned Nathaniel to go back to sucking the prone boy, which he did quite happily. Jean-Claude moved back to the black box and took out the last of the toys from inside, a pair of nipple clamps connected by a lovely gold chain.

Xander screamed when he felt something bite at his nipples. The sharp feeling spread through his body and pooled in his groin. If it where possible he would have cum from that feeling alone, the thing in his ass and the person sucking him just made the need to cum even stronger.

"Please," he whispered as someone tugged on the things pinching his nipples sending another shot of pleasured pain through his body. "Please Master, let me cum."

Jean-Claude nearly lost it when he heard his pet start to beg. He found the sound to be very addicting. Jean-Claude smirked and motioned to Micah, who removed the vibrator and moved to line his own large cock up with the puckered entrance.

"Soon, my pet," Jean-Claude purred as he tugged once more on the chain linking the clamps. "Soon."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Xander screamed in pleasure when he felt the thick flesh piercing his pleasured filled body. He didn't know what was going on beyond the hard flesh that was pounding in and out of him. He knew for sure that it wasn't his master that was playing his body, but he didn't know for sure who it was. He lost all thoughts when the person sucking on his flesh renewed his ministrations. The sounds escaping his throat increased in volume when the chain connecting the nipple clamps was tugged harshly once more.

Jean-Claude couldn't stop the growl that escaped him as he watched the bonding of the leopards with the young pan-were. Before long the sight got to be too much, he pulled on the chain one more time before moving to suck and nip at the arching neck. He delighted in the response that came from the writhing body underneath him. He chuckled and bit into the lovely pale flesh, groaning at the taste of the rich blood.

Xander howled as he felt the vampire drawing blood from his neck. His body quivering at every suck, from both his neck and cock, after a minute of this treatment Xander didn't know which way was up, and he didn't care, all he wanted was to cum.

Micah watched as the boy whom he was currently fucking writhed on the bed, overcome by the attentions being paid to his body. The leopard king couldn't help but thrust into the tight heat that was wrapped around his hard flesh, he knew he wouldn't last long and he told Jean-Claude just that.

Jean-Claude growled and left the tempting neck and sweet blood, and motioned for Micah to cum inside the tempting boy. He smirked when he saw the leopard king submit to the feelings of fucking the young pan-were.

Xander let out a silent scream as he felt the hot fluid invade his body; it battered his prostate as it flooded him. He whimpered and started pleading once again to be allowed to cum. The only answer he got was another tug on the things biting his nipples as he felt the now familiar flesh of The Master of the City slowly piercing him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Xander blushed at the keening noise that escaped his throat as the Master vampire fucked him mindless. The vampire seemed to know just what would cause him to scream. The pan-were did just that. His scream was cut short when he felt a pair of lips descend on his, the mouth on his cock still not letting up on sucking. He knew that if he could, he would be begging to be allowed to cum from all the things being done to his body. Why he wasn't screaming and yelling about being used like this, he really didn't know, nor did he really care at this point. He would deal with those thoughts later.

Micah moaned into the hot mouth that was fighting with his, he soon won and started mapping out the cavern that was most certainly addicting. He swallowed every little sound that came through the lovely throat. He wondered if they would be able to do this again sometime soon.

Nathaniel groaned around the pulsing flesh in his mouth, he loved to watch his Namir-Raj kissing Jean-Claude's new pet. Nathaniel mewled and turned to look at the vampire fucking the boy beneath him, his eyes were pleading with the vampire to let the boy cum, and Nathaniel desperately wanted to taste the man.

Jean-Claude smirked down at the doe eyed leopard; he knew what the kitten wanted. "It looks like our little kitten wants you to cum for him," He purred, brushing his cock against the battered prostate, "What do you think, Micah, should we let the little boys have their treats?"

Micah growled into the whimpering mouth before nodding and deepening the kiss, he growled when he heard the sounds escaping both Xander and Nathaniel. He knew they were both close to the edge.

Jean-Claude smirked and moved to remove the cock ring and speeding his thrusts. He watched as Nathaniel began bobbing up and down even quicker on the hard flesh that was going to blow very soon.

Xander practically sobbed in relief when the ring around him was released. He could feel his relief coming upon him; the final straw was the feeling of his new Master releasing his hot seed into his body, once again pounding against his prostate. The last thought that went through his mind as blackness covered his vision from the results of his climax was, 'If it's always like this, I don't think I'll mind being the masters' pet.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Xander woke to a dark room with two bodies wrapped around him. He would have complained but it was far too comfortable where he was. It had been to long since he had been in any extended contact with other lycanthropes of any flavor. He had forgotten just how comforting it was with the feeling of park/pard around him. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching.

The Master of the City walked in with a small smile on his face when he saw that his new pet was awake. He looked absolutely tempting with Micah and Nathaniel wrapped around him as they were. He motioned for Xander to be quiet as he made his way over to the bed.

Xander watched the vampire wearily as he came closer. He watched as the vampire moved Nathaniel carefully and pulled him from the bed, moving Nathaniel back in one swift, soft movement. It wasn't long before he was tugged from the room and into the hallway. He was led to a room not too far away and quickly sat down as far from the vampire as he could.

Jean-Claude stared at his new pet, there were still a few more people that needed to be tired to him, but the leopards would suffice until the visiting Masters left. He told the man as much.

Xander brightened at the thought that he could now go home and sleep without the threat of waking up to the vampire or any others waiting to screw him senseless. He was quick to stand and move to the door, stopped only by the vampires' smooth voice.

"You will have to return soon to finish the ritual." The Master vampire purred as he moved to stand behind the stone still man. He wrapped his arms around the strong man. One tightly curled around the still bare stomach as the other wrapped around the broad shoulders. "IL sera délicieux pour vous voir writhing souse les corps de mes loupes ET vampires*." Jean-Claude smirked and started kissing and sucking on the tempting neck that lay before him.

Xander didn't know what he had said but something told him he didn't want to know. He just waited for the vampire to stop and release him. They stood like that until there was a knock at the door Xander jumped as one of his new masters vampires came in and cleared his throat.

With a growl Jean-Claude released him and turned to the vampire, who quickly lowered his eyes and fell to one knee before the mad vampire.

"Excuse my Intrusion Master," the vampire whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor. "But the car you asked for is ready, and dawn is quickly approaching."

Xander gulped as he heard Jean-Claude growl lowly in his ear. "You will return in two days time to finish the ritual." Xander was disoriented when the vampire was no longer behind him; he stumbled slightly before catching himself. He watched as Jean-Claude moved to leave, gulping when he turned around and spoke in his purring, sex filled voice. "The car will take you home, and pick you up in two days time. Adieu mon animal familier.**"

Xander shivered at the voice as he and the unknown vampire watched him leave, only then did the vampire get off the floor and motion him to follow him. It took a few minutes before they were finally out of the underground labyrinth. Xander let out a sigh of relief, only to gasp when he saw the limo that was waiting. He shook himself and got in when motioned to. 'Something tells me things are going to be VERY different now.' Xander rested his head against the cold window of the sleek black limo that was currently headed towards his house.

Within a half hour they where there, the vampire that had led him out of the Circus opened the door before he could and escorted him to the door, nodding to him before leaving, "would it have killed him to smile?" Xander mumbled as he closed the door and went to the bedroom. 'I wonder why I'm not freaking out about this whole thing.' It was the last thought that swept through his head before he went to sleep.

DREAM

Xander blinked as he felt his master move in behind him, his voice whispering in French as his cold hands wandered over his hot, bared body. The pan-were felt his breath speed up as pleasure coursed through his body. He whimpered when he felt the cock ring encase his aching member. He whimpered as his Master blindfolded him with a silk tie. His master was in the mood to play. He just wondered who his Master had brought in to play; there was always someone when he was blindfolded.

Xander groaned when he felt his master leave him. "Master?" He questioned lightly, groaning when his arms where quickly tied behind his back, and he was pushed face down onto his bed. A cold finger pushed its way into his tight channel, just as he felt two more cold hands coming to dance along his back. 'Damn,' he thought just as he felt two pairs of fangs sink into his throat and lower back, he screamed as his climax swept through him.

He whimpered when the fangs retracted and his head was pulled up by his hair. A whimper escaped the pan-were's throat when he was invaded from both ends. One hard cock shoved its way up his hot ass as the other worked its way down his throat. He heard the two above him whispering in French as they abused his body. He had no clue what they were saying, but it did make him even hotter. He groaned around the unyielding flesh that was currently using his mouth for its own pleasure, the thought just made him suck even harder.

It wasn't long before the thrusting behind him sped up and started battering his already abused prostate. Xander whimpered and groaned as tried to convoy his need to cum to the vampires. The one fucking his mouth chuckled and reached down to toy with the cock ring. His chuckled turning to a groan as he shot his load into the waiting mouth, Xander whimpered out a soft 'please Master,' as he felt the one behind him shoot deep into his hungry ass.

"Please Master," Xander whimpered as he rubbed his aching erection against the silk covered bed. Yelping when he felt a sharp slap on his exposed flesh, Xander whimpered but settled down as he heard the two vampires moving around the room. The pan-were whimpered as he felt a vibrating dildo entering him. He screamed as it was turned up to its highest setting, his screams turned to high keening as he felt a whip start to hit his exposed behind.

"Enjoying that my Pet?" He heard his Master ask as the whipping continued. Each strike angled to hit the end of the vibrator, causing it to jerk against his prostrate.

All Xander could do was groan and beg his Master to let him cum. After ten more strikes he felt the cock ring release at the same time the whip came down harder than ever, forcing the vibrator head-on into his aching pleasure spot.

DREAM END

Xander jerked awake with a scream as he felt a sticky wetness spread across his abdomen. 'I'm screwed,' he thought as the dream rushed back to him. He didn't know if he could wait for tow days before he went crawling back to his Master.

* "It will be delicious to see you writhing beneath the bodies of my wolves and vampires."

** Farewell My Pet


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (SORRY SHORT CHAPTER)

It had only been a half day and Xander was slowly going crazy. All he could think about was the night before. 'And to think I still have to go through a night with his vampires and wolfs.' He knew he was about to break, every time he closed his eyes he had another dream about his new 'Master' and what he could possibly do to him.

'I really don't think I will be able to go two days without crawling back,' Xander thought as he hit his head against his table as he tried to resist leaving the house and going to one of Jean-Claude's clubs. 'What am I going to do?' he thought irritably, 'I can't believe this is happening to me!'

Xander growled as he stood and began to pace the length of his home. 'God what have I become? What would the girls think?' His thoughts continued like that for awhile before he slid into a nearby chair with a sigh. 'They would probably think I had planned all this.'

Xander jumped and growled when he heard a knock on his door. His growl grew when he saw who was on the other side. "What do you want Buffy?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Xander growled at his ex-friend. 'What the hell is she doing here?' He thought as he noticed Willow standing behind her, both with determined looks on their faces. "What are you two doing here?" He snarled, blocking their way when he noticed that Buffy was trying to force her way in.

Buffy huffed, "Is that any way to treat your friends?" She asked; her voice grating on Xanders nerves.

Xander couldn't help but snarl at her, secretly loving it when she backed up a step. They really thought he would just let them barge into his home! How stupid could they be!

Willow stared at what used to be their friend. Now it was a bunch of creatures in the shape of Xander. But they had just learned of a way to remove the demons from him, though it could only be used on a Pan-were.

Buffy glared as Xander blocked her way. 'How dare he!' she thought angrily, 'He should be happy to see us, after all were the only friends he has.' She thought, completely ignoring the fact that it was her comments that had led to him leaving in the first place.

Xander growled when he smelt the anger and determination rolling off his former friends. His growl only grew as Buffy started talking.

"We're here to bring you back home where we can look after you," Buffy said, glaring down her nose at Xander, who just growled louder. "After all, it's not like you can do much of anything without us." Xander stopped growling and shook his head. "I don't have time for this," he said, looking behind his former friends to see Jason standing there.

Jason couldn't help but glare at the girl talking to his friend. "Did I come at a bad time Xander?" He asked, delighting in the shocked looks on the two girls faces as they jumped and spun around. The blonde glared at him, he just glared back. The other girl leered at him which just made Jason wince. She was so not his type.

Xander smiled gratefully at his friend. "Na Jason, they were just leaving." Xander smirked at the looks he got as he motioned Jason in and slammed the door in the girls' faces. Xander waited by the door until he heard them start to leave, saying that they would be back.

Jason watched his friend with concern. He knew that those where the friends he had told him about. He kind of hoped they met with a new were, maybe that would teach them. Jason was knocked from his thoughts when he heard Xander ask him a question.

"What are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Xander watched as Jason got more and more nervous. 'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?' He thought as the werewolf started pacing. "Jason, just spill it!" he said in exasperation when Jason just continued to pace.

Jason gulped and stood in front of his friend, "Jean-Claude wanted me to keep you occupied today," he started, clearly worried about his friends' reaction to the news that Jean-Claude thought he needed a babysitter.

Xander sighed, 'Why am I not surprised;" he thought as he rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, barley noticing the Jason was following him. He just sighed and made himself a sandwich, motioning Jason to make one for himself.

"Why did he ask you to babysit me?" he asked after a few moments of silence. He stared at his fellow wolf as he began to fidget.

Jason took a deep breath and start to explain, "He wanted you distracted during the day while he was asleep," he said this in a rush that would have made Xander head spin if he hadn't been used to Willow Babble, now it just made him blink at his friend.

'I almost feel sorry for Jason,' he thought as he continued to stare at him. 'He has to play messenger to the world's most annoying vamp.' Xander sighed and nodded, smiling slightly at the relieved look on Jason's face.

"Great, that's great," Jason said in relief, smiling wide, "I thought we could go to the zoo and see the animals, or we can go to the circus," Xander stopped listening as his friend continued to list off all the things they could do that day.

'I wonder what will happen when night falls and the Master of the City wakes up,' He couldn't help but think as he took another bite of his sandwich. 'It should be an interesting night that's for sure,' he thought as his mind was filled with images from the dream he had had the night before. 'Interesting indeed.'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Xander had been with Jason the entire day. They had gone to the zoo and laughed at the animals. Now they were back at Xanders place, waiting for night fall. Xander was pacing while Jason watched him anxiously. 'He is making me dizzy,' Jason thought as he blinked, looking out the window staring stunned when he saw the dark sky. Night had fallen.

Xander was startled out of his pacing when the phone rang. He jumped and traded looks with Jason who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jason asked, only to gulp at the voice on the other end.

"Yes Master… Yes Master." Jason said before handing the phone over to Xander. "He wants to talk to you."

Xander blinked at the phone before gulping and taking it from the Pomme de Sang. "Hello."

"Greetings my darling Loup," the silky voice of his new Master said from the other end. Xander shuddered as heat spread through him like wild fire, god how he was starting to love that voice.

"I do hope you had a good day with my Pomme De Sang," The Master of the City said, his voice filled with his power. Giving Xander a hard on instantly, Xander whimpered before answering. "Yes," he whispered, completely forgetting about the other wolf in the room. All he was focused on was the voice whispering in his ear.

"Good, my pet, very good." The vampire purred as he listened to the panting boy. Jean-Claude couldn't help but smirk to himself at the sounds coming from his pet.

Xander gulped and whimpered before falling to him knees, his hand losing his grip on the phone. Jason saw his friend on the floor and remembers one of the orders he had been given and turned on the speakerphone, shivering at the sound of his master.

Xander didn't really process what was going on, all he could think about was the voice that now echoed through his living room. He spared a thought to the spell he had had put on his house to block sound from getting in or out, only to lose all thoughts when he heard Jean-Claude order both he AND Jason to strip. The werewolf turned lust filled eyes to his friend who look doubt full before nodding and removing all the clothing he had on.

Jason couldn't believe what was going on. He knew that to finish other step of the binding of Xander to Jean-Claude, Xander had to sleep with one submissive and one Alpha wolf, he just hadn't thought it would be him nor did he think it would be today. He looked at his friend to see his reaction, only to see lust and want in his eyes, when Xander nodded and started stripping Jason gulped himself and followed the man's lead. It was only a few moments before both were bared and waiting for the next order from their Master.


	24. Chapter 24A

Chapter 24A

Buffy was a mad slayer. Giles, her watcher, not only was mad at her for yelling at Xander, but he had also found a prophecy about the young man. "What could Xander possibly do to help me," she said angrily as she paced around her friend Willow's room. "The only thing he was good for was getting our snacks!"

Willow nodded, "Ya, not to mention how jealous he was about our having power while he was just a useless annoyance." The red witch said snidely, even as her thought said something entirely different. 'If only he had seen that I was the perfect girl for him, then I wouldn't have had to bind what powers he did have.'

The slayer snarled, "And what is up with Giles, telling me that I was being unreasonable about dealing with the little attention seeker; I mean anyone could tell that Xander willing let himself be bitten so I would fall in love with him!" The girls were so busy ranting about Xander; neither of them noticed the two people that where currently using their own magic to spy on them.

Giles sighed, and canceled the spell with a shake of his head. He looked at his companion. "It seems we haven't been getting through to them." Giles, and Oz had been spending most of the time Xander had been gone trying to get Buffy and Willow to realize that they hadn't been treating Xander right. They had thought it was working, but it seems they were just being played.

Oz blinked up at the watcher with sad eyes. "Now what," he asked in his quiet voice. He missed they funny man that used to try all he could to make everyone laugh.

Giles sighed and ran a hand threw his graying hair. "I think it's time we went to find out way-warred friend." Giles knew that as soon as they left the hellmouth that Oz's transformations would change, and his own magic would possibly double. He explained all that as he walked around his apartment, packing as he went. "I have an idea of where he went, but I will have to make some calls before we can leave. There are a lot of different politics to take care of." Oz just nodded and laid down on the coach, glad that the full moon was a little while away.

AN: Sorry for the long wait as well as the fact that we had to leave Xander, but I have absolutely no idea what to have him do with Jason, you have any ideas please tell me. I'm desperate as to what to put in!


	25. Chapter 24B

Chapter 24: B

Xander groaned as he slowly woke. He whimpered softly when he felt the tension and slight pain lacing his body. 'I can't believe I did that,' he thought as he stretched out his back in an attempt to ease the pain. The former-Scooby jumped when he felt the bed he was on shift slightly. He looked over and groaned, standing up as he did. Jason was laying next him, looking up at him with cautious eyes.

Xander sighed, "I'm going to take a nice long shower," was all he could think to say before making his way towards the bathroom.

Jason watched as his friend disappeared into a nearby door. He knew Xander would be feeling a little strange after last night. Jason sighed, 'and something tells me my darling Master isn't through with him by a long shot.'

Xander sighed as the hard spry from the shower hit his bared back. 'What the hell is going on with me?' he thought, leaning against the shower wall. 'I shouldn't be acting like this,' Xander shook his head at the thought. He knew something was wrong with him, he just couldn't figure out what. And now he had to deal with his former friends who were being annoying and seemed to think he had no other choice but to follow them. Xander huffed, 'so now the only choices I have are going with them and be their little Zeppo again, or I can stop fighting it and be a pet to an annoying and controlling vampire.' Xander growled and turned the hot water up, 'not much of a choice.'

***

Xander had been in the shower for almost an hour and Jason was starting to get a little worried. The Pomme De Sang sighed and stretched, looking for his clothing. He knew there was a lot on Xander's mind and that it would take awhile before he could completely process what was happening. When it did he knew Xander would be back to his completely annoying and sarcastic self, and Jason couldn't wait for his friend to come back. 'Well, at least soon the bonding will be done soon, and when it does Xander won't have to worry about that horrible blond and her ugly friend. They won't be able to touch him.'

Jason sighed and went to the phone that had been ringing while he had been lost in thought. "Hello?" He asked, wincing when a screeching voice answered.

"Who the HELL is this? Where is Xander?"

Jason winced and held the phone away from his ear as the voice continued to screech. "You had better put Xander on the phone right now! If you don't put him on now I swear, I will make you life miserable!" The woman continued to scream even after Jason put the phone down on the table.

Jason shook his head, trying to clear the ringing out of his ears. He looked up when he felt eyes staring at him. Xander was standing in the doorway, his face blank even as he walked over to the phone and hung it up. With a sad shake of his head he shut himself back into the bathroom.

Jason sighed at his friends look. 'I wonder what would happen if I told Jean-Claude about these girls who seem to love harassing Xander?' Jason smiled as his imagination came up with a bunch of things that would be so much fun to watch.

***

Xander growled when he heard the door shut behind him. 'Why can't they just leave me alone, it's not like they actually want me around!'

Xander prowled the bathroom, his anger turning his gaze from brown to an emerald green. His thoughts filled with his old life and how he really didn't want to go back to it. The thing was, the only reason for him not to, was a really annoying and possessive vampire who wanted to make a pet out of him. Xander sighed as the anger fled; he sat down on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in his knees.

It was an hour later that Xander was knocked from his thoughts by someone knocking on the bathroom door. "What?" Xander said his voice scratchy as he stood on unsteady legs.

"Its Jason, are you alright in there?"

Xander sighed, "Ya, Jason, I'm fine." Xander shook his head to clear the fogginess that seemed to be seeping in. The newest were had thought about everything that had happened since he had met the Master vampire. 'If I think about it, being the vampires pet might be my only option,' Xander groaned, 'My life sucks!'

***

Jason blinked when he heard the groan, "Xander, you coming out?" he asked through the door, stepping back when the door opened and his friend came out. Jason shivered at the look on his friends face. "Are you alright?" he repeated as Xander flopped down onto the bed.

Xander sighed, "I'm fine, just a little annoyed."

Jason was worried about his friend, he seemed…different from before. 'I think it is all starting to sink in…' the Pomme De Sang sighed and shook his head. "Everything will be ok Xander, you'll see."

Xander just groaned and buried himself even deeper into the pillow he had under his head. 'How can it get better, I either have to go back to Sunnydale and be a doormat. Or I have to stay here and be a pet to a vampire. I HATE vampires, but I hate Sunnydale just as much. What do I do?'

***

Jean-Claude stiffened when he felt the emotions coming from his soon-to-be pet. 'It seems Mon Petite Loup's thoughts are finally catching up to him.' The Master vampire put down the papers he had been looking at. He smirked at the other vampire in the room. Asher had been helping him balance out his companies, and now he was smiling at him.

"It would seem our dear pet is starting to actually think about what is happening to him. We will have to see out precious little pan-were before he gets too depressed."

Asher nodded and left to make the arrangements; Jean-Claude smirked and picked up the phone to call his Pomme.

***

Jason was watching his friend as he tossed and turned on the bed. He wasn't entirely sure if Xander was asleep or not, just that he was restless. The sound of the phone ringing made both men jump, now it didn't matter if he was asleep or not, he sure wasn't now.

Xander glared at the phone even as Jason answered it. The new pan-were knew just who it was when Jason stiffened slightly, only to relax with a small smile on his face. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. 'Something tells me I am going to be seeing the vampire very soon.'

Jason talked to the Master vampire for a few minutes before the call was ended suddenly. Jason looked at the phone curiously, until he noticed that the TV and the lights they had turned on where all off. 'Must have blown a fuse,' He looked to Xander who was back asleep on the bed before shrugging, 'I think I should go check the fuse box.' Jason walked out to where he thought the fuse box might be, he never even noticed the person that appeared behind him until he felt pain of something hard hitting the back of his head, and he had only a few seconds to see a girl with red hair sneering down at him before the world went dark.

***

Xander groaned when he woke, the last thing he remembered was Jason answering the phone, then nothing but darkness. The pan-were winced as the lights that surrounded him burned through his skull, Xander groaned and tried to cover his eyes. The pan-were froze, he was tied up.

"Xander, I know you're awake," a voice Xander instantly recognized.

Xander's eyes went wide, "Willow."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jason groaned as he came back to the land of the living. "What hit me," he groaned, getting to his knees and shaking his head. He growled at the pain that spiked through his head. As he sat on the floor everything that had happened rushed through his mind. The wolf gasped, "Xander!"

Jason raced upstairs to check on his friend, only to find the rooms empty except for an odd scent the wolf couldn't quite place. Jason's eyes grew wide before he ran to the phone, desperate to reach their Master.

It took two rings before anyone answered, "Bonjour," Jason breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his Masters voice. The vampire must have heard something in that sigh because the next thing the vampire was speaking again. "What is wrong, Mon Pomme?"

Jason gulped down the lump that had appeared in his throat, "Xander has been kidnapped!" He blurted it out and winced at the silence on the other line. The seconds that past seemed like hours to the young wolf.

"How did anyone get close to him?" The question in the growling voice made Jason shudder in fear.

"They cut the power and hid their scent so neither of us knew that they were in the house," Jason gasped when he remembered something that had been bothering him. "Xander seemed to always be tired, he had been sleeping more than he normally does."

Jean-Claude growled, "Get back to the Circus, Mon Pomme, we will discuss this when I have my little pet back." Jason winced when the line went dead. His Master was pissed.

***

Xander watched as his once best friend paced in front of him, rambling.

"You just never got it, never understood that you can't leave me!" She screamed, her red hair blowing around her as her magic streaked around her. The witch seemed oblivious to all but her rambling. "You are mine; your magic, your life; it's all mine! That vampire will never have you!"

Xander gulped when Willow turned to face him, a weird look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about Willow," Xander said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice; to him it just sounded gravelly.

Willow smirked "of course you don't, you never even knew that the magic I used was actually supposed to be yours." Willow giggled and traced odd designs against Xander's skin making him shudder when he finally noticed that he was completely bare of any clothing.

Willow laughed at the look that appeared on his face. "Isn't it lovely, Xander?" She purred, trailing her fingers over his skin. "I found out that all I have to do to break the marks already completed is play with you myself." The crazy red-head giggled, "I know you can't wait to have me all too yourself." Her giggling was making Xander nervous, "I know the only reason you left me was because of that awful vampire, but soon you won't have to worry about him. You'll be all mine and you of course will let me keep your magic, after all you can't be trusted with it."

Xander blinked as his friend ranted, his anger growing with every word. 'What the hell is she on?' he thought, subtly checking what was keeping tied up. Silver chains laced with magic to keep it from burning him, but not enough to stop the chains from weakening him. 'This is so not good,' was all he could think as his panic and anger built up.

***

Jean-Claude growled when he felt the panic coming from his pet. 'Whoever took my pet is going to regret it.' It was a few hours after sunset and Jean-Claude had all those under his command looking for his pet.

Asher watched his friend pace and shouting orders. It was never a good idea to take a vampires pet; they tend to be more possessive of them then even their Human Servants. Asher was torn from his thoughts at the sound of the office door opening. The blond vampire turned to see a hesitant Jason standing in the doorway.

Jean-Claude turned to stare at his Pomme De Sang. He knew he was making his wolf nervous but he was more worried about his pet, as far as he knew, Xander had no one who would want to kidnap him.

Jason gulped and entered the room filled with tension. "There are two men here looking for Xander, one of them is a werewolf!" Jason gushed out in one breath before tensing. He just knew that his Master was going to go on a rampage when he found the one who took Xander.

Jean-Claude growled and turned to look at his second, "Bring them to me!"

Asher bowed at the command and left the Master vampire and the shivering Pomme De Sang alone in the room. While the blond vampire was worried about just what was going to happen in the room, he was more curious about the men who had come asking about the Petite Pan-Were.

Asher stopped short when he saw the two waiting. One was about Xander's age with bright red head, the boy blinked at him before going back to watching the pacing other in the room. It was a few seconds before the older man even noticed that there was a vampire in the room.

"Welcome to the Circus of the Damned," Asher purred, stalking around the two. "Whatever can I do for you?"

It was the older one who spoke first, "We're here to see Xander, if he is here." Asher smirked at the British accent, stopping in front of the two men.

"I'm afraid Xander isn't here, in fact; we thought you would know where he was," Asher purred, sitting on a nearby chair, showing composure he didn't feel. He was as desperate as Jean-Claude to find the lost were. "After all, it was the red haired witch that took him." Asher watch curiously as the two men tensed and traded looks.

"I take it you didn't know," a new voice came from the doorway. Jean-Claude stood there with a blank expression, a gasping Jason standing slightly behind him.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Xander had no idea what to do, he was tied naked to something; what he had no idea, not to mention his once-best friend had gone completely wacky. She was now casting a spell that would make it so he could never leave her side; literally. 'I have to find some way out of this; At least she hasn't tried to 'play' with me… yet.' Xander thought, looking up to see if he could find any way to get out of the cuffs that kept him completely useless. He sighed when he saw no way out of it.

'I think I prefer the vampires,' he thought, struggling against the annoying cuffs. 'If I get out of this I promise not to fight the stupid bonding, even if whatever spell was cast on me wears off!' Xander prayed, knowing that there had to be some sort of spell that made him so, willing, with the vampires, usually he would have fought first and asked questions later. Lately he wasn't as stubborn as he used to be. Xander tensed when he heard his old friend approaching.

Willow smiled sadistically at her captive, "Are you ready to submit to me Xander?" she asked, walking in a way she thought was sexy, it just made Xander want to gag.

"Not really," he grumbled, too annoyed to try any snappy comebacks. Right now all he wanted was to lock himself in one of the rooms under the Circus of the Damned. 'I should have listened to Jason in the first place.'

Willow frowned when she got no reaction from Xander, "I don't get it," she mumbled, "The spell I cast should have made you completely submissive to me…"

Xander watched wide-eyed as his former friend paced back and forth in front of him, 'I wonder what happened with the spell…' he thought, though he wasn't stupid enough to ask out loud. She just might tell him.

Willow was about to say something when they were interrupted by a loud sound coming from above them. 'We're underground? I didn't know that.' Xander mused as Willow growled and stalked off to what Xander had begun to call her 'Room of Horrors,' it was where she worked her magic, of course this was only after she forced a gag into his mouth.

***

With Jean-Claude

***

"I take it you didn't know," Jean-Claude said, stalking into the room. He had decided not to wait for his second to bring their 'guests.'

The older man stared wide-eyed at the angry Master vampire. 'This is not good,' was all he could think as he stood frozen in place. He knew the rumors behind this particular vampire and if Xander was his and Willow had done something… there was nothing He could do that would save her from the Master of the City's anger. The red head just nodded, his eyes never leaving the other wolf in the room.

Jean-Claude snarled when he received no other answer than a nod. "Who are you and where is the little witch who took my pet;" his growling voice echoed through the quiet room.

"My name is Rupert Giles and this is Daniel Osborne," the older man said, fidgeting with his glasses. "We didn't even know that Willow was in the city, let alone had Xander."

Oz just nodded again, "But we may be able to find him."

Jean-Claude looked over at the wolf that had entered his city without permission, "can you now?"

Giles cleared his throat, "I can, I put a spell on Willow awhile ago, and it should still work."

Jean-Claude raised and eye-brow expectantly. Giles coughed a bit and went to the bag he had brought, tensing slightly when the other vampire in the room rose and moved slightly so he was nearer to the Master vampire. 'Great, the Master vampire and his second in the same room;' Giles thought, grabbing what he had been looking for, a golden crystal hanging from a silver thread. 'I just hope we get out of this with everything intact.'

"This crystal with lead us to her, all I need is a map." Giles said, jumping slightly when the second vampire was suddenly behind him.

Jean-Claude growled for Jason to go get a map of the city. The werewolf wasted no time getting the hell out of the room, the tension was starting to get to his wolf and it was only matter of time before he was crawling on his knees to try and get the Master vampire to calm down.

While they waited for the map, Asher 'escorted' Giles over to sit next to his red-haired friend while Jean-Claude went back to pacing.

Giles and Oz traded looks, one worried the other calm. Giles sighed 'How can he be so calm,' he thought, looking at his companion. 'Even if we get out of this situation, there is still the matter of the fact that we came here without permission.' Giles groaned slightly, 'we are in such trouble.'

Oz blinked and looked around, 'this should prove to be interesting. I wonder what brought Xander to this place.'

A few more moments of silence was broken by Jason returning with the map. Jean-Claude growled and ripped the map from his wolfs hands, ignoring the flinch that came with it.

Jean-Claude glared, "Find him."

Giles gulped and stood, making his way to the table the vampire master had placed the map. He took a deep breath and concentrated on finding the missing boy and his kidnapper. It took a few minutes, mostly because Jean-Claude kept growling and breaking his concentration. Finally the golden crystal shuddered and landed on the outskirts of St. Louis. It looked like Xander was being held in, as cliché as it was; an abandoned building.

Jean-Claude smirked, "Jason," his purring voice made everyone shudder, "Make sure our guests are comfortable while Asher and I go get my missing pet."

Jason nodded and, going completely on instincts, knelt as Jean-Claude and Asher past him through the door. Sighing softly when his Master ran a quick hand through his hair, he stood and turned to the others in the room only when the door closed behind him. "So, do either of you want something to eat?"

***

With Xander

***

Xander groaned into his gag when he heard all the sounds coming from above. He could tell most of them where from the spells Willow was most certainly casting. He was about to give up on whoever was up there when a crash sounded and a very angry Master vampire burst into the room.

'I never would have thought I would be happy to see this vampire,' Xander thought as he struggled in the cuffs, yelling into his gag. He watched as Jean-Claude entered the other room while Asher came over to undo the cuffs with a weird looking charm that seemed to work because he was soon out of the cuffs and in the blonde vampire's arms. With a happy sigh the gag was removed he was covered with a black cloak that looked like it came out of an Anne Rice novel, not that Xander was complaining.

"We will leave Petite Loup when your Master is done," Asher purred, as the screams reached them.

Xander winced but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he could do anything even if he wanted to. "He's going to kill her isn't he?"

The whispered words seemed to echo before Xander's screams joined the red-haired witch. It seemed that as Willow died, all the magic she had taken was returning to the one she had stolen it from.

Xander felt the fiery pain as the magic he had never known he had had returned to him. Soon the pain became too much and Xander blacked out, his last sight being his Master looking down at him with worry, then the blackness took him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

It had been almost a year since Willow had kidnapped Xander. It had taken a two month coma and spells cast by Giles for his body to adjust through the lifting of all the spells that had been placed on him. It was found out that with all the lycanthrope blood in his veins, it was nearly impossible for his body to sustain the magic, forcing Giles to drain it out of him. When Xander woke up, everyone thought he would be back to his old self, hating vampires and killing demons back in Sunnydale. But it seemed that the three submissive animals in him where really what made him so susceptible to the vampires lure. So now a year later, Xander was happily bound to the vampire Master and his second in command. Oz had found a place for himself in the local wolf pack, he was getting along great with Jason; Xander expected them to get together soon. Giles had taken up a position as the librarian at the school where Richard was working. He was trying to get him to accept his beast, if only to make sure that he was no longer a danger to others. Even is Giles wanted to curse his annoying girlfriend?

Things had calmed down in St. Louis after everything that had happened; the only snag was when a few delegates of the Vampire Counsel came to 'Check up' on the Master and his new pet. The power that Giles now held was enough to make them go away for awhile, but they were expecting a member of the Counsel to come sometime in the next few months. Not that Xander was really worried, the only thing he really cared about was making sure his Master vampire's where well taken care of.

***

Xander groaned as he opened his eyes and found that he couldn't see or move and he could feel a draft. 'I'm blindfolded and tied up naked. Great.' It seemed his lovers where in the mood to play. He sighed and tried to use his other senses to see if he could hear them. He jumped when he felt a cold hand making its way up his bare thigh and another coming to play with his rock hard prick.

"Be still," a soft voice commanded next to his ear as two more hands started playing with his straining nipples. Xander tried to speak, only to have a gag shoved into his mouth, making him moan in disappointment. He shivered when the two playing with his body chuckled and spoke in French above him.

Xander didn't have to wonder long at what they were saying when the one stroking his member wrapped a cock ring around him. Xander groaned in frustration as he struggled against the bounds that held him. He yelped when both his nipples were pinched harder for his troubles.

"I do believe I said hold still, Mon chiot attaché."

Xander whimpered and held as still as he could, though he couldn't help the mewl that escaped when he felt a cold body making its way up his own and another settling itself behind him. He knew what they had planned, and he couldn't wait.

Xander screamed through his gag when he felt both his lovers sink their fangs into his willing flesh. The scream quickly turned into a whine of pleasure when he felt the pleasure of the bites overtaking him. He would have cum from just the bites if it weren't for the cock ring choking his prick.

The men watched as their captive writhed under the intense pleasure that was coursing through his body. They traded looks and smirked, taking their places around the still groaning boy. One licked his lips as he sat by his head. "We're going to have some fun." He said as he removed the gag and fed his own straining prick into the gasping mouth. He moaned when he felt the enthusiastic sucking start, the man leaned over, and with a smirk at his companion, he swallowed the bound prick in one go dragging a scream from the body beneath him.

His companion shivered at the sight, his hand trailing down to play with his own erection as his other hand searched for the lube they kept near-by. He growled when he found it, coating his fingers he quickly and gently eased two fingers into Xander's' fluttering hole. He groaned when he heard the muffled scream. 'Xander will scream even more before this night is up.' He thought as he added another finger and started playing with Xander's prostrate.

Xander couldn't think beyond sucking the hard flesh in his mouth as his two lovers double teamed him. He screamed as loud as he could when he felt the fingers being removed and something much harder and bigger thrusting its way into him. After a few minutes, that felt like an eternity to Xander, both his lovers came. He groaned at the feel of the hot liquid filling him only to scream as loud as he could when the cock in his mouth was removed and the cock ring undone. He came so hard he passed out! His lovers just laughed and untied him, making him as comfortable as possible.

"Go get a cloth and some water Asher." The lover that had filled Xander's mouth said as he moved to the other man.

"Oui, Jean-Claude," Asher said as he did just that. After all they wanted Xander clean for everything else they had planned for the little kitten. Xander was going to be having a very rough night with his two lovers, and they would make sure he loved every minute of it.


End file.
